


Delusional

by femkakashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Confessions, Fic, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femkakashi/pseuds/femkakashi
Summary: Akaashi can't help but think that this is the last training camp that he'll have with Bokuto, to many emotions cloud his mind he he decides it best for both if them if he puts distance between them. But Bokuto doesn't like that idea.





	Delusional

**Author's Note:**

> Hi back with another Bokuaka fit because it the only thing I know how to write. Hope you enjoy the angst because again it the only thing in can write!

Akaashi was one of those people that when he woke up in the morning, he couldn’t go back to sleep. So now be laid fitfully on his futon as he waited for the others to slowly start waking up. And if it wasn’t for the fact Komi had shoved him the edge of his mattress where he was meer inches away from Bokuto he would have gotten up. Konoha has also taken up part of his sleeping spot, leaving Akaashi stranded in place. 

It was probably close to six, he decided, with how much light was filtering through the curtains. That means the alarms he’d set would go off soon and they’d be getting up and ready for the last day of training camp. And the last training camp of the third years’ high school career. 

Every time he looked at Bokuto he was reminded of this. 

The last time he would toss for him late into the night, only to be woken up to him yelling and tossing pillows in the morning. The last time he’d have Bokuto forcing him to eat just one more bowl of rice. The last time he’d get to wake up early and memorize the shape of Bokuto’s figure under his blanket. 

Akaashi’s eyes traced the broadness of Bokuto's shoulders and back as he rolled in his sleep onto his back, inching even closer to Akaashi. His head rolled to the side and Akaashi was able to make out his soft sleeping features. His forehead was smooth and his eyes swam under his eyelids in dream. He breathed deeply from his nose and his mouth stood still. 

Akaashi found him so handsome. He always had, even when he was a first year and Bokuto and him were constantly at each other's throats, there was no denying that Bokuto was beautiful. 

Akaashi almost wished that they could go back to how they were when the first met, hatred and spitefulness against each other for no reason. Akaashi smiled to himself in the darkness as he thought about all their petty arguments that had driven their former senpai’s up the wall. Simple things like Akaashi not moving fast enough to receive an impossible ball or Bokuto falling into one of his emo moods too soon. Akaashi wished he still hated Bokuto. 

He wished his heart wasn’t hurting at the thought of playing volleyball without him. 

He craned his neck towards the window again, the sun was getting brighter and lines of gold were marking the floor. He wasn’t sure how much longer until the alarm blared through the room but he wished he could reach for his phone, just to turn it off so he could live in this moment for a little longer. Soon Bokuto would be gone to college and he’d forget about Akaashi. He’d have a new team, new friends and maybe even someone he loved and Akaashi would become just some Kouhai from high school. It hurt his heart to think about it so he pushed it aside and focused on studying Bokuto, one last good long look remind him why he loved him. 

Without thinking, his hand reached out. His finger lightly brushed agained Bokuto’s cheek; he was a heavy sleeper and it normally took Akaashi and Konoha to wake him up. He lightly traced the shape of his high cheekbone and down the the shape edge of his jaw. He let his finger run down until it stopped on the curve of his chin. His subconscious said nothing as his thumb reached up to pet against his plush bottom lip. Akaashi had always been envious of Bokuto’s lips. They were full and soft without him having to apply chapstick every hour like he himself did. Akaashi’s other hand reached up to his own mouth, his lips were noticeably thinner and a soft pink compared to Bokuto’s dark ones. He was also jealous of Bokuto’s dark skin, which even in the darkness of the room, Akaashi could see the contrast of their color. 

He wanted to touch more of Bokuto, he wanted to let his hands explore down his neck and feel the curves of the muscles that he had on his chest and stomach. He wanted to feel the soft skin that he kept hidden away under his ridiculous knee pads. Akaashi just wanted more of Bokuto. 

Akaashi mind went blank as Bokuto rolled over in his sleep once more, his body not stopping until he was pressed up against Akaashi who held his breath as Bokuto’s arm slung over his body. His eyes widened as his finger pressed harder into his skin, making Bokuto squirm but not wake. 

The warmth of the room was now more intense as Bokuto unknowingly cuddled into him. Akaashi was sure his cheeks were bright red as he finally let himself breath. It wasn’t unusual for them to share skinship, Bokuto would normally sling an arm over his shoulder or run up and jump on him from behind; but this was more intimate. Akaahis could feel Bokuto’s body moving as he breathed, he felt every twitch and movement. The warmth radiating off of him was almost unbearable but Akaashi couldn’t find it in him to shove Bokuto off even though he knew he could easily without even waking him up. 

His hand flattened against his cheek and he felt himself lean forward, taking an even closer look at his captain. In the dim light he made out a small freckle just under his right eye. It was just one shade darker than his skin so it was barely noticeable from far away. His hair was wild, the dyed grey locks sticking in every direction as he’d fallen asleep with it wet. Akaashi brushed a few loose stands that hung in front of his face back and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of getting to tangle his hands in Bokuto’s soft hair. 

He wanted to say like this, wrapped up in Bokuto's arms for the rest of his life. 

How did he ever hate Bokuto? How did he ever dread coming to practice? Why did he waste his first year hating every moment he got to spend with him? Akaashi felt like he could cry. 

He didn't want Bokuto to leave his side. 

He wanted him u to keep calling for his tosses. 

He wanted to feel his eyes on him as he serves. 

He wanted him to scream out his name in joy. 

He wanted Bokuto. 

His eyes shot open at the sound of his alarm blaring through out the room and he was quick to reach up and turn it off. A few boys around him grumbled and growled as they were forced awake. Bokuto mumbled and wrapped his arms tightly around Akaashi, in his sleepy state he probably thought he was clutching a pillow. 

Next to them, Akaashi saw Komi’s figure stand and move out of the room. 

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi whispered, his free hand landing on Bokuto’s shoulder and softly shaking. 

Bokuto groaned but still didn’t wake, lines did appear in his forehead though as he breathed in deeply. Without hesitation Akaashi leaned forward and pressed his lips to the skin, begging for it to relax under his lips. “Bokuto-san.” He mumbled. 

“Please.” Akaashi couldn’t stop himself as his hand cradled Bokuto’s cheek and he brought their faces together. “Don’t wake up.” He said so lowly he wondered if he even said it at all. 

Ever so gently he nuzzled their faces together, touching their lips as he sighed, wishing he could have more. 

When Bokuto murmured against him and pulled away. 

“Bokuto-san.” He said in a normal voice and pushed at his shoulders. “Bokuto-san, wake up.” 

The captain's eyes fluttered softly as he woke, his golden iris’s dark with sleep and confusion as he looked at the man who was pushing away from him. 

“Kaash?’ He said with his low morning voice. “I had the weirdest dream.” He said and unwrapped himself from Akaashi like it was no big deal they had been cuddling. “We kissed.” He rubbed his large hands over his face and into his hair, pushing it all to the top of his head. 

Akaashi felt himself freeze and he gripped tightly at his blanket. 

Bokuto didn’t look at him as he stretched his arms up and over his head and groaned. “Strange right?” Akaashi knew for certain his cheeks were bright red and he quickly stood, hurrying out of the room. Bokuto was left, eyes slanted with sleep as he watched Akaashi run from the room with has hands hiding his face. His own fingers came up to his lips, brushing against them. 

He had never had such a realistic dream. 

\- - - 

Akaashi was acting weird. 

At least to Bokuto. 

When he asked Konoha or Komi they just gave him a sideways glance and rolled their eyes. Saying he was just imagining it and that Akaashi was being his normal, lethargic self. In the final match of the day Bokuto could tell something was wrong. 

Even though his tosses were perfect and his voice was loud, his eyes didn’t seem familiar. 

It wasn’t until the team was loading on the bus later that night that Bokuto realized the look in Akaashi’s eyes. Bokuto had taken his normal seat near the front of the bus on the outside as everyone else filed in. The other third years sat around him while the first years moved to the very back and everyone else filled the seats that were left but nobody sat next to him. Akaashi was the last person to board and their eyes met for a split second. 

And Bokuto felt cold. 

His eyes looked like they had just one year ago; no emotions and so cold. 

Bokuto watched Akaashi’s back as he found a seat next to a fellow second year and took his headphones to drown out the noise of the bus. Bokuto was left by himself, his heart aching and his jaw clenched tightly as he forced himself to stay sitting in his seat and not scream at Akaashi from his seat. The air in the bus felt dry and stuffy as Bokuto stayed facing the window, despite Komi and Konoha trying to get his attention. He was pissed now. He’d given Akaashi no reason to give him the cold shoulder. 

He racked his brain the whole bus ride, going through every moment of the past week but nothing stuck out to him as abnormal. The only weird that had been the dream but Bokuto didn’t see how that would have weird Akaashi out, Bokuto had shared much stranger things with him. But that was the only thing Bokuto thought could have put Akaashi on edge. 

When the bus easied to a stop in front of the school he waved the other third years offers for ramen and started down the street that lead east of the school, the one Akaashi had bolted down as soon as the doors opened. His house wasn’t far from the school and Bokuto was able to catch up to him in no time. 

“Akaashi.” He said firmly, planting his feet on the ground.

Akaashi didn’t stop, in fact he walked faster; gripping the straps of his duffle tighter. 

“What did I do?!” Bokuto yelled, not caring who heard him. “Please Keiji, tell me what I did so I can fix it.” He begged his voice cracking as his emotions overtook him. He just wanted his Akaashi back, he wanted his monotonousness, his dry humor, his everything. 

At the sound of his second name, Akaashi stopped, Bokuto hardly ever used it and so he knew that Bokuto would follow him to the other side of the world just to get him to turn around. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi stopped, turning around but keeping his face towards the ground. “You’re leaving, graduating and going away to college. You can’t change that.” He tired to speak loud enough for Bokuto to hear him without lifting his head. He was positive if he looked at his captain he would start crying. 

Leaving. College. 

That’s what this is about. Bokuto thought to himself, he breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Keiji…” He started to step forward until he noticed Akaashi white knuckles and how his shoulders were trembling. “Hey what’s--” 

“It wasn’t a dream!” Akaashi suddenly blurted out. “I kissed you this morning because I thought you were still asleep. I like you Bokuto-san, you’re my best friend but you’re leaving and you’re gonna make new friends and you’re going to forget about me.” He was crying now, the first time Bokuto had ever seen him cry in their two years of knowing each other. He wiped at his eyes with his jersey but the tears didn’t stop. “You’re gonna meet someone, fall in love and forget about me.” 

“Keij--” 

“DON’T CALL ME KEIJI!” He yelled and finally met Bokuto’s eyes who was forced back by Akaashi's sudden hostility. He was breathing loudly and unevenly as he dropped his duffle on the sidewalk and let his hands hanging at his side. “Can we please just make it through these games, go to nationals and then part ways.” He pleaded. “I can’t let myself be be close to you when you’re just going to leave me.”

Bokuto clenched his teeth, his hands fisted and he stepped forward until he was a few feet away from Akaashi and his arm darted out to wrap around the front of his jersey jacket, pulling Akaashi towards him. 

“You prick,” Akaashi pushed his hands into Bokuto’s shoulders but his grip stayed tight. “Let go of me right now Bokuto.” 

Bokuto simply ignored him and pulled him closer. “I don’t know where you got this idea that I was going to graduate and just forget all about you. You’re fucking delusional if you think I would throw away what we have just because I’m graduating. Do you want me to leave Akaashi? Do you want me to drop you from my life? Find a new best friend and never give you a second glance, is that what you want?” He asked, watching as Akaashi’s anger slowly melted into sadness as his jaw trembled and tears began flowing down his cheek. “Why are you trying to push me away?” 

“I don’t know.” Akaashi said weakly as looked up at his ace. 

“You dumbass.” He dropped the hold on Akaashi’s shirt but wasted no time grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into his embrace. “You’re supposed to be the smart one in this relationship.” Bokuto said as he buried his nose into Akaashi’s curly hair. 

“I’m sorry Bokuto-san.” He said as he gripped the front of Bokuto’s jacket and let his tears come to a stop. “I’m a terrible friend.”

“Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi,” Bokuto said his name three times as he pulled away, saying it different each time. “As long as you’re my best friend, you’ll never be terrible.” He smiled brightly, golden eyes skimming over every surface of Akaashi’s face. From his reddened eyes, to his pointy chin. “Please say you’ll always be by my side,” Bokuto said as he let one hand rest on the side of Akaashi face. His thumb brushed over his cheekbone and into his hair. 

“Forever?” Akaashi let his fave nuzzle into his hand as Bokuto nodded. 

“I’ll never get tired of you Keiji.” Bokuto watched his eyes grew wide at the sound of his name, it rolled so softly off of Bokuto’s tongue. “Even when we're not playing volleyball anymore and were both business men in uncomfortable suits, I’ll still walk home with you, make you an afternoon snack in my kitchen.” He leaned forward with every promise. “As long as you continue to remind me to set my alarm and remember where I left my keys.” 

“You always leave them in you left pocket.” Akaashi said. 

“See you say that but when I check there first they're never there and I still end up having to call you.” This made Akaashi laugh and crack a small smile. 

“There’s my favorite thing in the world.” Bokuto said and let his over hand come up to trace Akaash’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Let me be the reason behind your smiles for the rest of your life.” 

“Bokuto…” Akaashi said softly, his slender hand wrapping tightly around Bokuto’s wrist. 

“What Keiji?” Bokuto’s hands stayed cupped on his cheeks and he leaned forward. 

“Kiss me.” Akaashi said. “Like you did in your dream.” 

Now that he was awake, Bokuto’s lips were different. He started with a firm press of his lips, like he was marking his territory and then he pulled away slightly, giving himself enough room to side his hands down to Akaashi’s neck and then tilt his head to deepen the kiss. HIs lips moved slowly, seemingly tracing every inch of Akaashi’s, taking his time like it was going to last forever. 

The thought of leaving Akaashi had never even crossed Bokuto’s mind; they fit together so naturally that it made sense for them to be together. 

Akaashi was the one two pull away. “But what about school—” 

Bokuto pressed his pointer finger against his lips and shushed him. “I’m not even thinking about school until nationals are over.” 

“Bokuto-san thats not very smart.” Akaashi pushed his hand away but didn’t let go, he let his fingers tangle around Bokuto’s and he pulled his body away. It didn’t feel weird to hold hands with Bokuto. His naturally warm ones were nice against Akaashi’s whose normally felt like icicles. He picked his bag up from the ground as Bokuto spoke. 

“Hey I might get scouted so there’s no time to fool around with entrance exams when you might be looking at the next player for Japan’s national team.” He smiled brightly and started pulling Akaashi down the street. “What if I got to play on the Olympic team? I hope the next games are held in America, we could go and after it’s all done we could visit all the famous places we see on tv.” 

Akaashi stopped his hand tightening on Bokuto’s hand which made him look back with a cocked eyebrow. 

“We?” Akaashi said softly. 

Bokuto tilted his head, “of course. I said we were going to be together forever didn’t I?” 

This made Akaashi smile. Looking at the man in front of him, who was looking back at him like he was the most important thing in the world. He couldn’t believe that he had doubted Bokuto for even a moment; Akaashi knew he wasn’t that kind of man. And right now, all his worry and anxiety was eased with the sight of Bokuto’s golden eyes staring at him and only him. 

“Yes you did Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said as he stepped forward, lacing their fingers together properly and leaning into him. “And you better stay true to your word.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of writing a fic of their first year together where they hated each other, lemme know in the comments if you would want to read something like that! Anyways thanks for the read, kudos and comments I appreciate all fo you!


End file.
